cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Misc Salvage
If you have an item on this page or find a salvage item missing from our salvage section, please contact "@Sleepy Kitty" ingame Overview These are the salvage items you can collect, but we either don't know exactly where they fit in yet, or are currently not dropping ingame. Unsorted Salvage Items Items that are confirmed to exist ingame, and yet, we haven't been able to get one yet to properly categorize or fill out the data on. Ancestral Weapon Tsoo Salvage The Tsoo draw much of their power from the ancestral spirits they summon. It is likely that one such ancestor forged this blade in life, making it a potent weapon as well as a treasured heirloom among the Tsoo. Bone Fragment Shivan Salvage The bones of the dead are somehow absorbed into the Shivans' energy-laden ectoplasm. Study these shards for trace radiation and you'll learn much about these otherworldly invaders. Fa'Lak Amulet Legacy Chain Salvage Fa'Lak amulets protect the bearer against harm from mystical sources. Many members of the Legacy Chain carry them -- often not for themselves, but for the people they wish to protect. Headset Wyvern Salvage This headset uses sophisticated scrambling technology so that messages can only be picked up by those with identical equipment. Meat Cleaver Vahzilok Salvage The ceramics used to form this blade allow it to remain sharp forever. Such material no doubt has many uses. R'yleh's Rain Legacy Chain Salvage These small vials of dark green liquid hold something called 'R'yleh's Rain.' Though recipes for the liquid have been recovered from Legacy tomes, it has never been successfully reproduced by someone who is not a member of one of the bloodlines of the Legacy Chain. Shivan Ectoplasm Shivan Salvage The viscous goo taken from the fallen Shivan seems to still be alive. Left alone, it can move of its own accord. Synthetic Organs Vahzilok Salvage These synthetic organs are remarkable but unreliable. No doctor with any ethics could install such a device into a patient's body. Not Ingame Salvage Items These salvage items are in the games files, but appear to not be attainable at this time. Names used are based on how they appear in the game files, and might be different from those eventually used. Book Of Blood Cabal Salvage This spell book is written in the blood of the Red Caps, the Cabal's eternal enemies. Cloak Circle of Thorns Salvage The inks in which the Circle dyes their cloaks are said to have protective properties. Demonic Chain Circle of Thorns Salvage Circle mystics use these chains to bind the demons they summon. Dagger Circle of Thorns Salvage This softly glowing dagger was used to draw the blood for a demon's tribute. Ebon Claw Circle of Thorns Salvage This Ebon Claw is the grisly remains of a demon once bound to the Circle of Thorns, now banished to the netherworld. Hatchet Unused Salvage Advanced weaponry can be very effective, but there are some groups that actually prefer the simple brutality of handheld weapons. Hellish Tooth Nerva Demon Salvage The flesh speared on these jagged teeth is black and smells of sulfur. Perhaps it comes from whatever hellish beasts roam the Nerva demons' home dimension. Ice Shard Winter Horde Salvage No heat can melt this ice, an artifact of the Winter Lord's assault on Paragon City. Kheldian Blood Sample Kheldians Salvage Though merged with aliens, Kheldians still bleed. Their blood seems to have a strange texture to it, and the color isn't quite normal. Nemesis Staff Nemesis Salvage The Nemesis Staff generates immense power, though, like all Nemesis' creations, it is based on steam technology. Spells Circle of Thorns Salvage It is said that the Cirlce has vast halls filled with tomes like this one. In this volume, several methods of ritual sacrifice are discussed. Vahzilok Notes Meat Doctors Salvage The Meat Doctors have taken Dr. Vahzilok's techniques and combined them with the quick and dirty procedures perfected by the Freakshow. The result is a brutal efficiency. Wolf Pelt Council Salvage Some say that magic is involved in the creation of the Council's War Wolves, but others insist that Kheldian technology plays a role in their transformation. Saint's Medallion Luddites Salvage The Luddites believe that Dr. Aeon's Power Transfer System is corrupting their home. To their minds, faith is far more valuable than science. Freakshow Scrap Dark Freakshow Salvage Bitterly cold to the touch, this metal was used to form implants for Freakshow fused with Nictus fragments. Shillelagh Red Cap Salvage This little stick seems to cause far more harm than its size would allow. Deciphering the enchantments on it may yield something useful. Tissue sample Giant Octopus Salvage An octopus this size is not natural! Surely something must have affected its growth. Winter Salvage This salvage was added in spring 2006 as part of the assumed Winter Event 2007 as part of some content (most likely involving the promised holiday base decor) that was never developed with the move from Cyptic to NCsoft. Currently, these salvage pieces can only be assumed to have been destined for the Event Salvage category. Christmas Ornament Event Salvage Candle Event Salvage Snowflake Event Salvage Ice Cube Event Salvage Category:Salvage Items